Irony
by Tamarisauce
Summary: When Britney boards the flight, she is suspicious. But when she crashes, her suspicions are confirmed. She is in Lost. How will she handle it? Will she be able to save those who died?  Rated T for some violence, language, and some romance. :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As I climbed onto my plane, I immediately felt anxious. I kept seeing people who resembled Lost characters. I told myself that I was just being paranoid. After all, what were the odds that such a big jet would go down? The looks of confusion on my mom's and brother's faces showed that they were thinking the same thing. Weird, I thought to myself. I bit my lip, and sat down in my first class seat. I remembered that in Lost everyone in first class died, and I prayed that we would all land safely. My stomach clenched. This was going to be a long flight.

The flight was going smoothly, and I slowly allowed myself to relax. I had a bad feeling about this flight, which was weird because I usually was a good flyer. I unclenched my fists, and stood up to go to the bathroom. I went up to the front of the plane, only to find that all the lavatories were occupied. Damn. I rushed to the back of the plane, only to be shoved by a blonde guy running. Charlie? I thought, This is just getting weirder and weirder. Luckily one of the bathrooms was open.

As I came out of the restroom, the plane hit turbulence. I tried to walk back to the front where my family was waiting for me, but I was stopped by a flight attendant.

"Sit down please!"

"But my family..." I protested, only to be cut off by... Cindy?

"Just sit!"

I bit my lip, and sat down next to a man who resembled Sayid. He glanced at me, and shut his eyes, presumably to go to sleep. The plane started to shake again, and I grabbed the armrests. Masks fell from the ceiling, and I grabbed one. I took a deep breath, trying not to hyperventilate. I heard screams of terror, and suddenly a loud noise, and a gust of freezing wind. I looked back and my worst fears were confirmed. The tail section had fallen off and we were going down fast. I felt dizzy, and then blacked out.

I woke up, and I was lying on something warm. Suddenly I remembered what had happened, and I jolted up. The sun blinded me, and I heard my ears ringing. My stomach was throbbing, and I felt sore and tired. I looked around, and saw Shannon screaming. My heart sank. There was no doubt about it. I was in Lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I ran up to Shannon, feeling bad for her. I remembered that no one gave her the time of day.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay."

She looked at me, obviously shocked that I cared enough to talk to her. She stopped screaming, and looked at me. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Are you hurt?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, I just can't find my brother, Boone. I'm really worried about him."

When she said that, It reminded me of my family, and my chest tightened. I blinked back tears, and hoped that they were okay. I would have to go with Kate and Jack to the cockpit. "Okay, let's go find him." I tried to smile at Shannon, and grabbed her hand. I pulled her along, and winced. She noticed and looked at me quizzically. I walked of, and she followed. I was looking around for Boone when Shannon suddenly ran off toward a crouched figure. They embraced, and I left them alone. Everyone had calmed down a little, and I walked off to a secluded spot. I winced as I carefully pulled up my tank top. I gasped as i realized how serious my injuries were. My whole right side was covered with blue and purple bruises and I had a gash across my stomach and right side. I walked down to the ocean and washed off the blood. Before I could d anything else, I saw Kate and Jack talking. I walked closer, pulling my tank top down so Jack could not see my injuries. Luckily my tank top was black so the blood was not visible. I realized that they were talking about the cockpit, so I decided to make my move. "My family was in there." I stated

"Excuse me?" Jack asked, surprised that I had heard their conversation.

"My family was in the cockpit." I said with a sigh. "Are you guys going to look for it?"

"Yeah thats the plan," Jack responded.

"I'm coming with you." I stated, with as much of an authoritative voice as I could muster.

Jack looked hesitant, but suddenly our eyes met and I saw something- sadness and understanding in them. "Okay," he agreed.

I smiled for the first time since we crashed on the island. I stuck my hand out. "Britney"

"Jack" he replied, smiling.

"Nice to meet you Jack." I responded and walked away. He was even more attractive in person, and had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. There was a kindness in them that made me melt a little bit. I furrowed my eyebrows. Usually I was really good at talking to guys. There was something different about Jack, and I couldn't place it. I walked over to an empty spot near the signal fire, and lay down, hoping to get some rest before the adventure tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thanks so much for reading! Your reviews were awesome, and made my day. Sorry about the previous chapters being short, This one is longer. Review! :)

I woke up and the first thing I felt was the unbearable heat. I cursed myself for wearing sweats on the plane. I dragged myself up, noticing that my stomach hurt a lot. I hoped we would hurry up and go to the cockpit before it got infected. I walked over to the wreckage in hopes of finding my bag. As I was sorting through the luggage, I started singing to myself without realizing it. "Abc, easy as 123, or as simple as do re mi, thats how easy love can be."

"Well, you're a regular JLo aren't you?"

"Sawyer," I groaned, embarrassed of my habit.

"Wow, tone down the enthusiasm!"

I grinned at him, then noticed my blue backpack laying next to his foot. "Hey can you pass me my bag?" I asked, pointing down at it.

He picked it up and grinned at me. "Why don't ya come over here and get it?

I smiled back at him, and walked over. He playfully held it up and away from me. I laughed and lunged for the bag, but he put a hand out to hold me off. I gasped, stopping as it connected with my side.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing." I responded quickly, wincing in pain.

"The hell it aint! I barely touched ya!"

"Wow Sawyer, are you worried?" I teased, reverting to my usual playful self. A look of anger flitted over his face, and I instantly felt bad. After all, it was not often that he cared about other people. He threw my bag down at my feet and started walking away, and I felt rotten. "Wait!"

He turned around, and I started painfully peeling my tank top away from my stomach. I folded it up, exposing my usually toned stomach.

Sawyer's eyes widened, and he walked over to me. I angled myself away from the other passengers, not wanting them to see. "This was nothing? You need to get this looked at!"

My eyes filled with tears, and I felt hopeless and weak. " If Jack sees me like this, there's no way I'm going to the cockpit. I need to find my family." I replied, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"Are ya really sure ya should be going like this?" he asked.

"I'm going." I concluded, and rushed off so he wouldn't see my tears. I pulled down my tank top, and realized that I had forgotten my bag. I quickly composed myself when I saw Kate and Jack talking at the edge of the jungle. I walked up to them. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah we're ready. You?"

"I was born ready." I responded, smiling.

At that moment Charlie walked up and asked where we were going. Jack explained that we were going to the cockpit, and he asked to come along. Jack agreed, and we started off. Charlie and I started talking, and I was amazed at how sweet he was. I was telling him about my family being in the cockpit when we came upon it.

"Oh my god." I gasped and started running towards it. We approached the entrance and started climbing up with Jack in the lead. The stench was overwhelming. I swayed slightly, but soon caught my balance. I climbed quickly, determined to find my family. I climbed up to the second row, and there they were. My mom's head was twisted at an unnatural angle, and I didn't need to check her pulse to know she hadn't made it. I let out a sob, and Charlie rubbed my shoulder soothingly. I looked at my brother. He looked like he was asleep, and I ran my fingers through his hair. He twitched, and I jumped back in shock. "What?" I said, still in shock. I felt for his pulse, and it was strong. I lightly slapped the side of his face. "Brian, wake up! Wake up! Come on god damn it!"

Brian woke with a start, nearly giving me a heart attack. I hugged him with all of my strength. "Britney?"

"Yeah."

"Where are we?" He asked, disoriented.

"Well, our plane crashed, and we are on an island," I replied. "I thought I lost you!"

"Where's mom?" He asked. I saw Charlie looked pained, and Kate had tears in her eyes. Jack looked the saddest I have ever seen him.

"She didn't make it." I sobbed and hugged him. He started to cry, and squeezed me hard. "Okay, I know this is hard, but we need to find the transceiver and get out of here."

Brian nodded and started to get up. We climbed into the cockpit, and started looking around for the transceiver. Jack started to climb over the pilot. Even though I knew he was still alive, when he woke up I truly believed in zombies for a moment. We found the transceiver, when we heard a loud metallic clicking noise, followed by a loud roar. We all froze in terror.

"What is that?" The pilot asked.

"We don't know." Jack answered tensely.

Kate tried to look out a window, but it was too foggy. The pilot started climbing towards the broken windshield.

"No!" I screamed. "Do you have a death wish? Do not go near that window!"

The pilot glanced at me but kept going.

I lunged forward, grabbing his forearm in an attempt to stop him. "Stop." I warned, but he kept going. Suddenly he screamed and was pulled from my grasp.

"Run!" Jack yelled, and we all ran as fast as we could. I was in the lead. My legs were burning, and the cut on my stomach was stinging, but I did not hesitate. The rain blurred my vision, but I saw a large clump of bamboo. I ran in, with Kate right behind me. I looked back, expecting Brian to be right behind us.

"Jack!" Kate screamed.

"Brian! Charlie!" I added, equally petrified. I confident that Jack and Charlie were okay, but Brian? He was only thirteen. He was far too young to die. He had a full life ahead of him.

"One." Kate said. I looked at her confused until I remembered Jack's story. "Two." Ugh. Why couldn't she count a little faster? We were wasting time here. "Three." Oh well, it helped her calm down. "Four" Finally. "Five."

Suddenly, Charlie came, running.

"Where's Brian?" I demanded, worried that he wasn't with Charlie.

"I don't know," he said. "I fell and Jack helped me up. He was right behind me. But I didn't see Brian."

"We have to go back for him." Kate stated. She was probably talking about Jack, but I was more worried about my brother. We walked out of the bamboo, despite Charlie's protests.

"Brian! Jack!" I screamed. Suddenly Kate saw something lying in a puddle and picked it up.

"What is it?" Charlie asked

"It's the pilot's." I spun around, recognizing Jack's voice.

"Where's Brian?" I asked, terrified that he wasn't with Jack either.

"He insisted on finding you." His brow furrowed. "Wait, so he's not with you?"

"You let a thirteen year old boy wander into the jungle with that... thing in it?" I cried, furious. "Are you insane?" I turned on my heel and started running. "Brian!" I screamed. I slid around a turn and did not notice the puddle of mud in front of me. I slipped in the mud, and fell hard. I jumped up, but I must have hit my head hard because the next thing I knew I was falling.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I feel really bad for taking so long to update! I had finals, and basketball championships. Excuses, excuses. Sorry :( Well this is my longest chapter yet, and I hope you guys like it! :)

I vaguely heard someone saying my name. I forced my eyes open, alarmed at how difficult it was. I was no medical expert, but it didn't look good. I tried to sit up, blinking hard. I felt myself being pushed down by someone. My eyes focused on a face. Jack.

"You need to rest."

"What happened?" I asked, confused.

"You were running after your brother, and fell I guess. When I caught up to you, you were lying on the ground, unconcious. You are lucky you just got a minor concussion. When Sawyer saw me carrying you, he told me about your stomach."

"You carried me?" I asked, sheepishly.

"Yeah..." He said vacantly. "Why didn't you tell me about your stomach?" He asked.

I sighed. I hated how mad he looked. "If I had told you, you wouldn't have let me come to the cockpit."``

Jack opened his mouth, as if to say something but was interrupted by Charlie walking up to us. "How are ya mate? I was bloody worried!" He exclaimed.

I smiled, glad that I had established a friendship with him. Knowing everyone's past and personality really helped. "I'm fine Charlie."

He looked skeptical, but I started sitting up, cutting him off. My stomach throbbed and my head was pounding, but I tried to be optimistic. I pulled up my filthy tank top, and looked at my stomach. It was still purple, but it looked cleaner. The large gash in my stomach was stitched up, and I was probably going to be fine.

"Thanks Jack." Jack just nodded. He was probably having a flashback. I pushed myself up, and grabbed Charlie for support.

"Easy now, mate." He said while wrapping his arm around my waist for support. I winced. My waist would not be the best place to put any weight. He noticed, and pulled away. "Sorry." He looked at the ground.

"Its okay Charlie." I smiled at him, and put an arm around his shoulders. We walked out onto the beach, and I heard some shouts. I sighed. There was probably a fight going on. Charlie and I walked over, and saw Sawyer and Sayid beating the crap out of each other. I rolled my eyes, and watched as they were pulled apart.

"Tell them!" Sayid screamed, furious. "Tell them what you told me! Tell them I crashed the plane!"

"The whole flight, Ali here was sitting in the back, hands folded under a blanket!" Sawyer yelled "And the person sitting next to him didn't make it!"

"I made it." I said, mostly to myself, but found myself the center of attention. Sayid looked at me gratefully. Even Sawyer couldn't think of an argument against that. I sighed. Normally I hated confrontations. "The plane crash wasn't anyone's fault. We need to stop fighting and focus on living together, and getting rescued." People stared, obviously wondering who I was. "And Sawyer you need to stop being an ass." I got a smile from Jack, while Sawyer glared at me.

Jack cleared his throat. "We found the transceiver, but it's broken. Can anyone here fix it?"

"I can." Sayid offered, much to Sayer's chagrin

"Of course he can!" Sawyer yelled, exasperated.

"Sawyer. Chill." I said, rolling my eyes. He just glared at me and stomped off. I sighed and looked down at Charlie.

"Hey, I was thinking. We should make a tent."

"Okay..." Charlie said.

"Wanna be my room mate?" I asked "Tent mate?" I corrected.

Charlie grinned. "Okay."

"Great!" I chirped. Then I saw Claire sitting and looking lonely. "Hey, wanna see if Claire wants to join us? I'll go see if I can find a tarp."

Charlie lit up. "Yeah I'll go ask her!" He scurried away. I watched him go with a smile. They were so cute together. I walked off, humming to myself. It was warm and sunny, and I had seen Brian walking with Walt earlier, which took a huge weight off my shoulders. Hmm, now lets see, where could I find a tarp. Out of all the people here, Sawyer seemed like the best option.

I started walking towards him, formulating a plan in my head. He wouldn't give it up for free. Lost in thought, I stared out at the ocean. Suddenly I collided with something big and warm. I looked up, only to find myself face to face with Sawyer. Smooth. Real smooth. I blushed, embarrassed. Well, this is awkward. "Uhm..." I said, Oh so intelligently.

"What's up, Barbie?" He asked, grinning mischeviously. `

Ugh. I hated it when people called me Barbie. I'm tall and skinny, and my hair is light brown. In the sunlight, it was usually mistaken for blonde. The only thing separating me from the rest of the steroetypical blondes was that A. I was studying for a degree in Harvard Law School, and B. My eyes were hazel, not blue. Suddenly, Sawyers voice snapped me out of my daze.

"Umm, are ya okay?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if you had a tarp I could use?" I asked

"Why?"

I rolled my eyes. Was it that hard to guess? "I'm gonna make a tent."

Sawyer seemed to think for a moment. Then, with a smile he asked: "Do you wanna bunk with me instead?"

My mouth dropped open. Was he being serious? Or was he trying to con me into something? It wasn't like he had a clean record. Deep down he was a sweet guy though. I wracked my brain for something to say. Then I remembered Charlie. I thanked my lucky stars.

"I already promised Charlie. Sorry." I gave him a little half smile.

Sawyer looked away, and my heart sank. I didn't know what he was thinking. He started walking away, and my heart sank even deeper.

"Where are you going?" I asked, frustrated. So this was how Kate felt.

"I'm gonna go with Jack and ya boyfriend."

"Sawyer! It's not like that!" He was so frustrating at times. "Fine. But I'm coming with you."

He shrugged and started walking away. I jogged to catch up with him, and we quickly caught up with the rest of the group. We walked silently for what seemed like hours. My head hurt, and my stomach was throbbing. Okay, so maybe coming on this little adventure in my condition was not the smartest thing to do. I kept glancing at Sawyer, only to find him looking at me with an unreadable expression. Or maybe it was just unreadable to me. I never was good at reading people. I bit my lip, wondering what was going through his head. Suddenly Sawyer scowled.

"How are ya mate? You look sad."

Oh. He was mad because I was talking to Charlie. At least that made sense. Well, I wasn't going to let Sawyer stop me from having fun with my best friend on the island so far.

"I'm just bummed that we haven't been rescued yet." I lied.

Charlie seemed to buy it. "Oh yeah, I feel ya." We continued on in silence, and I let myself relax. We were okay for the time being. No hatches, no others... It was a peaceful walk, until Sawyer finally lost his patience.

"Can you check the damn radio?"

"No. We will get no signal and I don't want to waste the battery." Sayid replied calmly.

I was already moving, and I was at Sawyers side in an instant. I grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't." I whispered. "Please."

He looked down at our intertwined hands, and I considered pulling away. Suddenly he looked at me, smiled, and nodded. A warm feeling came over me, and I enjoyed the moment. I smiled back at him, and we walked like that, enjoying the beauty of the island. This was the first time since the crash that I felt at ease. It was warm, Brian was okay, my head stopped hurting, I was friends with Charlie, and we were safe. You know, not to mention the fact that I was hand in hand with one of the hottest guys I have ever seen.

Suddenly the sound of something running towards us snapped me out of my reverie. "Run!" Someone yelled. I bolted away. I was running when I realized that someone was missing. Someone who thirty seconds ago I was hand in hand with. I spun around quickly.

"Sawyer!" Then realization hit me. Of course. The polar bear. I ran back, and found Sawyer standing, gun in hand. I ran up to him and stopped panting hard.

"What are ya doing here?" He asked, looking scared. "Git outta here!"

"Not without you!" I yelled back. The polar bear was getting closer. Suddenly Sawyer pulled me behind him. I wrapped my arms around him, and squeezed tight. I closed my eyes, and waited for the shots. Four shots rang out and I heard a thud that was too close for comfort. I opened my eyes and peered around Sawyers body. The polar bear lay on the ground, eyes open, mouth foaming. I shuddered, and tried not to think of what would have happened if Sawyer had missed. I pulled away from him.

"Don't ever pull shit like that again!" I yelled. "Do you have a death wish?" Sawyer just smiled. "What are you smiling about? I was worried about you! You could have been killed!"

His face suddenly turned serious. "How about you huh? What did ya come back for?"

Suddenly I leapt fore ward and hugged him hard. Why I did that, I will never know. Hell, I was probably just happy he was alive. He wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head in his chest. "I'm just glad you're okay." I mumbled.

"Yeah, me too Barbie, me too."

Suddenly I heard someone clear their throat. Shit. I had forgotten that Kate and company were with us. I blushed and pulled away from Sawyer. I looked over at the other survivors. Sayid looked amused, after all, it was only this morning when I told him to stop being an ass. Suddenly a realization hit me. With Kate and Sawyer being the exceptions, every person on this trip died. No. Not on my watch. I made up my mind then and there that I would do everything in my power to stop their deaths.

"Let's go." I said, and we continued our journey. I let myself fall behind, daydreaming of various plans and ways to save everyone. But how? How do you save 40 people? Suddenly I realized that I was alone. "Sawyer?" I called out. Silence.

I was terrified. I knew what was in the jungle, and what it could do. "Charlie?" More silence. I broke into a run. "Sayid?" I kept running, hoping that I wasn't too far away from the rest of the group. Suddenly, an ear splitting roar came from behind me. Shit. I started running faster. My legs were burning, lungs heaving, and stomach throbbing. Suddenly I was lifted off my feet. Well this was it. At least my last real memory would be hugging Sawyer. Then I was flying through the air. I opened my eyes and hit a tree branch. A searing pain went through my midsection, and I cried out in pain. I went limp, and waited for the next attack. Thirty seconds went by, and nothing happened. I opened my eyes, and was met with an empty jungle. I lifted my bloodstained hand from my stomach. Shit. There was way too much blood. This was not good. I wasted no time. I stumbled to my feet, and went off in the first direction that came to my head. I needed help, and I needed it now. I probably wasn't even walking in a straight line. My vision started to get blurry, and I knew that I would soon pass out due to blood loss. Just one foot in front of the other. I could do this. I clutched my stomach desperately, trying to keep the blood in. My head started spinning. No. I had to make it. For my brother, for Boone, Shannon, Charlie, and all the other people I was going to save.

Suddenly I came apon a clearing. "Sawyer?" I called out, as loudly as I could. I struggled to stay standing, and keep my eyes open, but I was fighting a losing battle. I fell to the ground, twisting to avoid landing on my stomach. The last thing I saw were three blurry faces looking down at me.

Thanks for reading, please ignore any spelling errors, Its night and I'm tired :) Reviews are love :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner. I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot to me when I get one, and I love it. I just wanted to say that if you read my story and like it, please review it! Over 50 people read my story, yet I only got five reviews :( It takes about thirty seconds, and even an "I like this" would make me really happy. Thank you! :) 3

I woke up and freaked out, not knowing where I was. I then realized that I was in someone's arms and that we were moving. A sudden burst of pain from my abdomen made my eyes fly open and I gasped in pain. It burned with a fury and the pain was more excruciating than anything I had ever felt before. My first instinct was to clutch my stomach, which reduced the pain to an ache. I looked at the makeshift bandage on my stomach, and grimaced at the amount of blood.

"The monster," I mumbled. It took a lot more effort to talk than it should have. "H-how bad is it?" I stuttered.

Sawyer stopped, and peered down at me. "It's definitely not good Barbie."

"Put me down. I'll walk." I commanded, but my voice lacked the strength I wanted it to have.

"Thats not a good idea." Sayid butted in, "You lost too much blood."

"Okay." I sighed, knowing that he was probably right. After all, he did serve in the Republican Guard, and knew about those things. "But at least take a break."

Sawyer put me down on the ground, and I winced. I tried to push myself up into a sitting position. I whimpered in pain, and my cheeks burned in embarrassment. "Well, I guess sitting up is out of the question." I muttered

Suddenly I heard someone snort. Why was Sawyer laughing? I looked up and glanced around. Sawyer looked mad, and was glaring at someone. I followed his gaze to Shannon, who looked amused. Boone, who was sitting next to her, was looking at her with a look that could only be described as disgust.

"What?" I asked, confused. I looked around and Kate was staring at me pityingly. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just sad that one second you are yelling at everyone, and taking charge. Then you get a little cut, and suddenly you are so helpless." She replied haughtily.

The Cruz family temper flamed up inside me. I knew Shannon could be mean, but I didn't know she was this cruel. How dare she? I pushed myself up, adrenaline rushing through my veins. I ignored the pain shooting through my abdomen, and put my hands out for balance.

"Easy there tiger." Sawyer warned

"I need to do this!" I snapped.

He put his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

I walked as steadily as I could over to Shannon. She looked up at me, trying to look confident, but she only looked nervous.

"Stand up." I commanded. She stood, and brushed herself off. "Remember when we first crashed here? Of course you do. If I remember clearly, you were standing, doing nothing, while people around you were dying. Finally I came, and helped you find Boone. Now I would like to see you, in the jungle, alone, and then get attacked by that thing! I'd like to see you pull yourself together long enough to even get help! So now stop being a bitch and shut the hell up!" I yelled, getting in her face. I swayed, and Sawyer jumped up and came to my side. I grabbed his shoulder and grit my teeth to block out the pain. "Let's go." I said, and stumbled away. I looked back, and saw everyone staring at me with shocked expressions. Oh my god. Here I was, bleeding to my death after being insulted by the most stuck up person I know, and they were all just staring. "Well? Are you going to stand and stare or are we going to do something in the next century?" I snapped. Sawyer walked over to me. No. No way in hell he was going to carry me after that. "No way you are carrying me after that." I spat

"Okay, okay Freebird, just trying to help!"

I managed a small smile. "Sorry, I'm just tired and this..." I said gesturing at my stomach, "Hurts like a bitch." I groaned in frustration. "Let's just go." I hobbled fore ward, one hand clutching my stomach, the other grabbing Sawyer's shoulder. I walked all of two steps when I fell to my knees. I forced myself to stand, brushing Sawyer off. I was really thirsty, and breathing hard. I stumbled ahead before tripping over my own feet and sprawling face first onto the ground. The pain was unbearable. It seared through me like a hot poker shoved into my abdomen. I groaned loudly and rolled over onto my back. "Sawyer. Help me up." I gasped, clenching my teeth to keep from crying out.

He pulled me up and draped my arm over his shoulders. We walked like this for fifteen minutes before I jerked away from him. I threw up, hunched over, both hands clutching my stomach. "Did I just throw up blood?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yeah." Kate replied, staring at me with wide eyes.

"I thought that only happened in movies?" I mumbled. I was weakening fast. The world stared spinning around me. I blinked hard, trying to restore order in my vision. I stood up, supported by Sawyer. We started to walk, and my world continued to spin and fade.

By some miracle, we made it back to camp by morning. I was about to pass out, and it took all of my strength to remain upright. Someone was holding me up, but I was not sure who. I was starting to get really confused. Where were we? Why was I so weak.

"Doc!" I heard someone yell "We need some help here!" It was muffled, like someone had put a pillow over my head. What? Why would someone put a pillow over my head?

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of me. "What happened?" He screamed

"Stop yelling." I mumbled "I don't remember. I think I was flying. Like an airplane. Whoosh." I giggled. Why was everyone so serious?

"She lost too much blood. Probably about two liters. She's really confused which means she's not going to last much longer."

"What do you mean, not last much longer? I feel fine." I chirped. Suddenly I fell down.

Jack knelt down beside me and quickly started unwrapping the bandage. I clenched my teeth hard. Jack took out a small bottle of alcohol, and I braced myself for the burn. No amount of preparation could have prepared my for the pain that ensued. If getting cut felt like a hot poker, this felt like a million hot pokers covered in fire ants. I screamed, and writhed in pain.

"Kate! Sawyer! Hold her down!" Jack yelled.

That was when I passed out.

I woke up and saw Jack standing over me. I blinked, adjusting to the brightness. "How long have I been out?"

"About a day." He admitted. "I was starting to worry."

"A day?" I asked "wow."

"You need to rest."

"Probably." I agreed. "Can I rest by the water?"

"Okay." Jack helped me up, and we walked down to the waterline. I sat down, not caring if I got wet. I looked up, and saw Jack standing over me.

"Sit down. You look exhausted." I told him. He sat down and looked over at me with a weird expression. "What?" I asked. I prayed that I didn't say anything weird in my sleep.

"Kate told me you walked most of the way back. Impressive."

Oh. Well, I have to admit I was relieved I didn't say anything rude. Oh yeah, not to mention happy that I impressed him. "Sawyer did carry me most of the way." Oh yeah, I really needed to thank him.

"Still." Jack persisted.

"Well, you did save my life." I said

Jack blushed. "Well, when you put it that way..." He replied. I looked out at the ocean, content to just sit quietly. I watched the calm rise and fall of the ocean. It was amazing how calm it looked but how deadly it could be.

"Umm, I have to go check on the marshal." Jack said.

"Huh?" I asked snapping out of my daze. "Oh yeah right. Good luck!"

He walked away, and I looked down, noticing how gross my clothes looked. With some difficulty, I stood up, and walked over to Sawyer, who had made a tent.

"Hey," I greeted. "Do you by any chance know where my backpack is?" I asked

Sawyer disappeared inside his tent. Wow. Someone is having a bad day. I turned to walk away when he reappeared holding my backpack.

"You have my backpack?" I asked

"Yeah, well you walked away without it, and I took it so other people wouldn't." He said.

"Aww thats so sweet!" I teased, and he blushed lightly. "Thanks." I said, and walked away with it. Luckily I had packed my favorite shorts and a loose shirt in my backpack. I changed out of my bloody clothes. The rest of the day went by quickly. Claire joined Charlie and I in constructing a tent. Well, Charlie set up the tent while Claire and I sat and talked. We finally got the tent up, just in time for bed. (Sleep... We didn't have beds...)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, I forgot to mention this last time I edited, but there is a poll up on my profile about relationships. Fun stuff! Anyways, I saw that over 80 people read my story, and it would mean a lot if you reviewed and voted! Thanks so much! Anyways, I'm basing Britney and her brother off of me and my brother, and I included some of the things he said in his dialogue. Not trying to offend any one :)

I woke up to someone moving around in our tent. Sometimes being a light sleeper sucks. I stretched, and rolled over. I heard voices, and glanced over at the fuselage. Everyone crowded around it, and people were glancing around, murmuring softly to each other. I stood up, and walked gingerly to the front of the crowd.

"What's going on?" I asked, still drowsy.

"I dunno. Somethings in there." Charlie said, gesturing at the fuselage.

"Thanks Charlie." I responded, and ambled up to where Jack and Kate were standing.

"Jack!" I hissed. His attention snapped to me. "It's just a couple of boars. When you go in there, they will run at you, so don't be in their way!"

"Are you sure it isn't Sawyer?" Jack asked, perplexed.

"Right behind ya, Jackass!" Sawyer growled.

"Was that really necessary?" I sighed, turning to Jack. "Fine. Don't believe me." I smirked.

I walked over to Sawyer. "Are you going to go in?" I asked. Sawyer hesitated, and then moved fore ward. Noticing his brief hesitation, I grabbed his arm. I really needed to stop doing that. "Hey. I got your back." I told him, giving him what I hoped was a reasurring smile.

"Good to know Barbie, good to know." He muttered before moving fore ward.

"Be careful" I whispered under my breath. I couldn't help but worry. What if he was mauled by one of those sharp tusks? What is he was dragged into the jungle, and died a cold, dark, lonely death? I shook myself out of it. There was no way that could happen. My imagination was just getting the best of me. I peered into the fuselage where Jack was pointing a tiny light into the darkness.

"Let me shed some light on this," Sawyer muttered, turning on his floodlight. Two pairs of beady eyes stared out at us. Suddenly, there were some scuffling sounds, and Sawyer and Jack came running out, followed closely by two boars. Charlie was in the line of fire, and I watched him scuffle out of the way. He was flung to the side, and grabbed his leg.

"Charlie!" I yelled, running over to him. "Are you okay?" I asked looking at his leg. If what Locke said about the boars being 150 pounds was true, Charlie could be seriously hurt.

"I'm fine mate." Charlie answered, chuckling at my concern. He stood up, and brushed himself off. "See? I'm just dandy."

"Good." I replied. "Now, shall we go and resume our sleep?" We walked back to our tent, and collapsed onto the sand, determined to get some rest.

Later

I woke up to shouts. Seriously? Again? Could these people not last one day without causing a riot? I hauled myself up, and went to investigate. As usual, Sawyer was involved. But on the other side, Hurley? Hurley was the sweetest person ever! Why was he involved in this?

"He took the last of the peanuts!" Hurley yelled.

Ah. So thats what this was about. Food. "Everyone stop." I yelled. Everyone turned and stared at me. So much for hating confrontations. Sawyers mouth was still open, about to yell a snappy comeback. I sighed. Here we go. "Has it occurred to any of you that we are stuck on a deserted island? We have enough problems without yelling at each other all the time! I hate to be the one who says this, but we are not going to be rescued. Here you are, yelling about food. There is a freaking jungle out there! There is not a chance in hell that there are no fruit trees in there. But guess what? Standing here and fighting is not going to solve your problems!" Suddenly I was interrupted by a giant coughing fit. "Locke..." I gasped out, "Take over..."

I coughed and gasped for air. I didn't understand what was going on. Why was I coughing so much? Suddenly a familiar face appeared next to mine.

"Brian?" I spluttered between coughs.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked Jack, and the concern in his voice melted my heart.

"Of course I'm going to be okay!" I breathed, trying to stop coughing "It's just a cough!" I struggled to stop, and finally got it under control. I took a deep breath. "Where have you been?" I asked "I haven't seen you around much."

"I've been hanging out with Walt." He shrugged.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to go gather some fruit. Wanna come?"

"Sure. Let me go get my backpack." He said, running off. He returned quickly, tossing me my now empty backpack. "Lets go." We walked in silence, and I pondered asking him if he realized what was going on. I decided to enjoy his company while it lasted. Who knew when we would hang out again.

"You know where we are right?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." He sighed, cracking his neck awkwardly.

I sighed. I hated that habit of his. "Stop doing that." I commanded.

"Sorry." He apologized, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"We have to save them." I stated.

"Yeah. But how?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "I'll probably talk to Locke later. Tell him that the key to breaking open the hatch is in the Black Rock. Or make up some BS about the island giving me visions or something."

"Yeah. Maybe we can stop Michael from killing Libby. But Ana was a bitch."

"Brian! Show some respect!" I yelled. "She was pretty cool." An awkward silence ensued. I watched Brian stuff some mangoes into his pack, deep in thought. He noticed me watching him, and squirmed a little.

"You can go back to the beach if you want. Just give me your pack." I told him, noting his uncomfortable expression.

"Yeah. Okay." He said, handing me his pack.

I slung the pack over my shoulders so it was resting on my stomach. I winced a little at the contact, but soon was lost in thought.

FLASHBACK

"This is so cool!" I called down from the tree.

"You like it?" Kyle called up, grinning.

"One of the top three bates dates ever!" When Kyle first suggested a pick your own fruit farm I was hesitant, but I was having a blast. Who knew picking your own fruit could be so fun? I climbed down from the tree, and popped a cherry in Kyle's mouth.

"I love you." I told him

"I love you too."

END FLASHBACK

I returned to camp a few hours later, struggling under the weight of two full backpacks. The first person I ran into was Jack. "Hey Jack, want a mango?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, and I took one out of the backpack on my stomach. "Locke caught a boar." He informed.

"Really? Nice!" I exclaimed before continuing on my way. "Hey Sawyer!" I called out.

Sawyer looked up from his book just in time to catch the mango flying at his face. I smiled at him before continuing on my way. I hesitated, and tossed him another one. After all, he did carry me out of the jungle.

I continued to where Charlie and Hurley were trying to start a fire, much to Claire's amusement. "Hey Claire." I said plopping down next to him. "Hows the baby?"

"Oh, he's great, thanks." She said.

"Want some mangoes?" I asked

"Mangoes?" She perked up. "Yeah!"

I passed her two mangoes, and the boys ambled up for their share of the food. Suddenly, I lost all willpower to go anywhere. "Anyone who wants mangoes better get over here and get some!" I yelled. A crowd gathered, and it took a while to distribute all the fruit. I finally collapsed in my tent, exhausted.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, favoriting and/or reading my story and not reviewing it makes me sad. Like a sad, sad little panda. There is a poll on my page, it means a lot if you do it. Love you, enjoy. :)

Song Credits: DJ Got us Falling in Love by Usher.

I woke up before Charlie and Claire, and grabbed my iPod. I slipped out of the tent and walked down to the beach. I walked down to the edge of the water, and plopped down in the sand. I was really grateful that my iPod survived with just a small chip in the corner. I put my earbuds in my ears and pressed play. Usher's voice crooned through the speakers.

"So we back in the club, with our bodies rocking from side to side, side, side to side! Swear I've seen you before, I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes! Eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes!"

Flashback

I was sitting by the computer looking through my email. I sighed and sipped my coffee, eyes flitting over to where my phone lay on the counter. Kyle promised he would call me when he woke up, and it was already ten. I couldn't help but be worried. He always woke up before me.

"Baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again," The phone chirped, and the sound of our song brought a smile to my face. I jumped up to answer it.

"Hey babe." I greeted.

"No, Hun it's his mom. There's been an accident. He's in the hospital."

I grabbed my keys and was out the door before she could finish her sentence.

End Flashback

I stared out at the ocean. I missed Kyle, but I could feel myself moving on. I looked down the beach, smiling inwardly. Kyle would be happy I was moving on. While sitting on a beach! Jack jumping in the water caught my eye. Holy crap! Johanna. I dropped my iPod and ran into the water. All those years of backbreaking swim practices were finally being put to use. The salt in the water burned my stomach with a fury, but I ignored it. I saw Jack stop and pull Boone out of the water, but I kept going. I lifted my head up, and saw a hand thrashing in the water. I swam over, and pulled her up. She grabbed my shoulders, and pushed me down in her struggle for air. I kicked back up to the surface, and began dragging her to shore. The return trip was much harder. I was tired and Johanna was not helping. We finally made it back to shore, where a group of people had gathered. In her rush to get out of the water, Johanna pushed me down into the waves, running out. I crawled out of the water coughing and spluttering.

"Some thank-you." I muttered to myself.

Sawyer chuckled and helped me up. I looked around. Boone was sitting off to the side, staring out at the ocean. I frowned. It wasn't like Boone to just sit around.

"Hey." I said, sitting down next to him.

"Hey." Boone responded without looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing."

Liar. "Tell me." I prodded, touching his shoulder.

He looked at me, and I waited. "I just get in the way. You actually go and help people."

Oh. So that's what it was. "At least you try. You don't just sit on your ass and wait for help to come."

Boone smiled. "Yeah I guess..."

I patted him on the shoulder. "Well, I'm going to pick some mangoes, wanna come?"

"Sure!"

We walked over to the tent I shared and I grabbed my backpack and put some shoes on. I handed him Brian's backpack and we walked into the jungle.

We walked quietly until we reached some mango trees. I then decided to break the silence. "How are things with Shannon?" Smooth. I had totally forgotten the monster Shannon thing.

"Oh yeah, about that, I'm sorry about the way she treated you."

Great. Way to start an awkward conversation Britney. "Yeah, but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." I said in an attempt to cut the conversation short.

Boone nodded, as if thinking over my response. "Yeah but still."

The day passed quickly, picking mangoes and talking. I still couldn't get over how piercing his eyes were. His comically heavy brows only intensified his gaze. We joked and laughed, and didn't notice that it was getting dark.

We arrived back at camp just in time hear Jack's announcement about finding water. I distributed my mangoes, and collapsed in my tent, exhausted. How Jack managed was beyond me.

Oh BTW all of my beloved readers. I was watching music videos all day because I'm sick, and in love the way you lie, the guy is the same actor as Charlie. Oh and the singer in love drunk (by boys like girls) looks a lot like Liam Pace :) Reviews make my day :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I'm not going to make any excuses, I just wasn't really feeling it. However, I have been more inspired and decided to continue on with my story :) Please review, every time I get a review, I make it a point to sit down and write. It's like a reminder. Love you all! Please don't give up on me! :)

I woke up, rubbed my eyes, and walked down to the ocean to stare at the waves. It was becoming a routine, and I liked it. I loved the beach, and here it was always warm and sunny, you know, not counting the three minute rain spells. Hmm, rain. I wonder when the tarps to catch rainwater would be set up. I would do it, but I was never really good at setting things up. I looked around. People were bustling, and the whole beach looked alive. People were laughing and sharing fruit, and I saw Paulo toss Nicki a water bottle with a smile. I smiled inwardly. If only she wasn't so greedy, they would be a perfect couple. Then I saw Sawyer walking into the jungle, his usual scowl on his face. Well, so much for everyone happily bustling around. I jogged to catch up to him.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Why hello there sunshine"

"Where are you going?"

"Just fancied myself a little stroll."

"Can I come?" I asked

He hesitated for a moment, as if he was unsure why I was asking for his permission. "Sure."

We walked in silence, neither of us knowing what to say. We walked like this for about fifteen minutes when we came upon a pool of shimmering water. A waterfall rushed into the pool, and bathed in sunlight, the whole scene looked magical.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sawyer unbuttoning his shirt. Unbuttoning my shorts, I pulled them off, and cannonballed into the water. It felt cool and refreshing against my grimy skin. I surfaced for air, ignoring the stinging it caused my stomach. When I bathed in the ocean, I tried not to let it touch my stomach, but no way I was going to give up swimming for that. Sawyer dived into the water, surfacing next me. He splashed me, and I wasted no time, pushing on his shoulders to dunk him under the water. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me down with him, causing me to splutter in surprise. We resurfaced, laughing. I splashed him, and quickly swam away.

"Oh no you don't!" He growled before swimming after me. He caught up to me (okay, fine, I may have let him catch me) He splashed me back, starting a splash war.

We finally crawled out of the water, relaxed and happy. I pulled my shorts back on, and Sawyer snorted.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Nice day to wear a white shirt."

I blushed bright red. The fact that my bra had bright blue polka dots on it certainly wasn't helping. I froze up, trying to think of an appropriate response without showing my embarrassment. "Well, then I guess I can wring it out." I said, smirking at him. I pulled my shirt off, wringing it out like a towel. I bit back a laugh at his slack-jawed expression, pulling my shirt back on.

We headed back to the beach, with me blatantly ignoring Sawyer's furtive glances. We were walking, and the tension between us could be cut with a knife. I was about to say something snappy when I heard distant yells. I started running, and as I broke out of the jungle I saw Jin beating Michael into a pulp. Sun was screaming, and everyone else just stood around watching. I made a beeline for Jin, and tackled him to the water. One hundred and fifty pounds of angry female can do some damage. Jin just bounced up again. I tried to hold him back, but my light frame was no match for his muscles.

"Sawyer, little help here!" I gasped, trying to hold Jin back. Jin elbowed me in my stomach, causing me to fall back with a gasp of pain.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled out, gasping in the pain of saltwater and sharp elbows. I watched as Jin got handcuffed to the wreckage of the plane. Michael was yelling indignantly at Sayid. Enough was enough. "It's the watch." I said as emotionlessly as I could.

"What?" All three of them asked.

"You mean he tried to kill me over a watch?" Michael screamed.

"It's a question of honor." I said simply.

"Well Sherlock, should've asked ya earlier!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"Can you just give him the watch back and forget about this?" I asked.

Michael took the watch off and handed it to Jin, who accepted gratefully. "Stay away from me and my boy!" Michael screamed.

I stood up from my seat in the waves, grateful that it was over. However, I had one more order of business to attend to. Getting in Jin's face, I lifted up the bottom of my shirt, showing off my wound which was slightly bloody. "See this?" I asked loudly, gesturing to my stomach, "If you even brush against it again, my foot," I threatened, pointing to my foot, "Will be uncomfortably close to your face." I slapped him lightly on the cheek. "Glad we had this talk."

I steeped back, and wielding the ax, Sayid cut through the handcuffs. Jack made his entrance carrying water, and everyone flocked to him as if he was here to save us all. I rolled my eyes and plopped down onto the sand. People needed to stop relying on Jack so much. Sure, Jack is great. He takes care of us all, and saved my life, but he has his own flaws, which are far greater than everyone else thinks. What would happen when he disappeared?

Jack sat down next to me and I grinned lazily at him. "So." He started. "The caves would be a really good place to settle down. There's fresh water, and it's sheltered."

"Jack, I think I'm going to stay on the beach. I like it here." I responded.

"It would be a lot safer in the caves."

"And you know this how?" I asked. "I'm staying." I added firmly.

Jack sighed and departed. I resumed staring out at the ocean, lost in my thoughts.

Flashback.

"He's in a coma. There is a five percent chance he will wake up, but I wouldn't get your hopes up." The nurse droned.

I barely listened to her. She obviously didn't care whether Kyle lived. How could she be so indifferent to the life of another human? My eyes went to Kyle. He looked so peaceful. I knew that the odds were stacked against him, but he would pull through. He had to.

Suddenly, a loud beeping cut through the silence. "What's happening? Is he okay?" I cried shrilly, although I knew the answer.

The nurse pushed a button on the machine and the beeping stopped. The pulled the sheet over Kyle's face. "He's gone. I'm sorry for your loss."

No. He couldn't be gone. Kyle was the most solid person I have ever known, Had. I reminded myself. Suddenly a sob shook my whole body. I would never feel the warmth of his hands, never hear his laugh, and never see his eyes, so caring and full of life.

End Flashback

When Kyle died, I was heartbroken. Now, for the first time since his death, I could feel myself falling for someone. Someone else made my heart flutter in my chest when he grinned at me. I then noticed that it was starting to get dark. I stood up and brushed sand off my legs. I went to the tent, now with only Claire and me occupying it, and quickly fell into a deep sleep, thinking about that person who's smile made me feel so vulnerable.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey to anyone who is reading this, thanks so much for reading. I know I just updated, but this weekend I have really been feeling this story, and I felt that I owed it to you to update it. This chapter is kinda hectic, and I think you will like it. :) Thanks for reading.

I woke up and stretched. Finally, a great night's sleep. I straightened out my clothes and went outside with a smile on my face. Maybe today I would check out the caves. I glanced over at the tree line, and saw Sawyer heading in that direction. I grabbed a discarded water bottle and ran over to join him.

"Hey Sawyer! Wait up!" I yelled. I caught up to him, and we walked in silence to the caves.

We reached the caves and I headed over to fill up my water bottle. I filled it up, and went to go check out the caves. Maybe I should come over here. Brian would be safer, and things were nice here.

As I was entering one of the smaller caves, Charlie started yelling. "Don't treat me like I'm some sort of child! I'm a bloody rock god!"

I ran into the cave, trying to get Charlie to shut up, but it was too late. Rocks started to fall, and I turned around to try to escape. A rock hit me in the shoulder, and fell onto my back. The shaking slowed, and we were left in silent darkness. I pushed myself up, but crashed into something hard. "Crap."

I reached up, only to find a large rock suspended above me. Luckily, it had hit two smaller rocks on either side of me and I hadn't been crushed.

"Hey Jack, are you okay?" I called out.

"Britney? What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get out from under a rock."

"Oh. Well, same here." He replied.

I had nothing to say. I was wondering how much air we had left. With two people in the cave, we would have half the time. Why did I run in? I knew they were both going to be okay. I just stupidly put myself in danger, for absolutely no reason. I have to be smarter if I want to help anyone. The boulder slipped down, putting some weight on my stomach. I pushed up against it, but it was at a weird angle, and I got no where. Not like it was going to move anyway, I told myself. I don't have that much arm strength.

A light pierced the darkness. "Jack?" a faint voice called. "Britney?"

"We're okay!" Jack called

"But not for long!" I called out. "There is a rock on my chest, and it is slipping down as we speak!"

The boulder slipped further, causing me to gasp out in pain. It was pressing on my ribs, making it harder to breathe.

I heard people rejoicing outside. The tunnel darkened, and soon Charlie's head poked in. However, when he got in, the tunnel collapsed and we were shrouded in darkness. I heard Jack and Charlie talking, and Jack yelled out in pain. I heard him breathing heavily.

"Britney?" he called out.

"Over here!" I gasped, the pressure on my chest unbelievable. It felt as though the rock was getting heavier, although I hadn't felt it move.

A flashlight was shined in my eyes and I blinked in the light, shielding my eyes with my hand. "Bloody hell!" Charlie exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"You're under a sodding boulder!"

"Why thank you, captain obvious! I think I feel it slowly crushing me to death!" I yelled, my temper flaring up. That simple retort left me winded.

Jack knelt down next to me, and examined the boulder. "Most of the weight is on the rocks around her."

Why thank you, glad to know that there is a logical explanation why I wasn't crushed into a pulp.

Jack stood up. "Okay, well lets try to lift it together. On three, one, two, three." They strained, but Jack stopped with a gasp of pain.

"Jack, you're hurt. You need to get out of here." I said, and the boulder slipped further, jostled by their rescue attempts.

"We can't just leave you here!" He exclaimed.

"You need to go," I tried to argue, "there is nothing else we can do."

"We'll come back for you." He said.

They started looking around for an exit when a white moth fluttered across the flashlight beam, and I couldn't stop a smile from spreading around my face. Charlie darted after it, and clawed at the ceiling. Dust spread through the air, and I coughed violently, shooting spears of pain through my chest.

They crawled through their newly dug tunnel, and I was left alone. I blinked away tears. What if the cave collapsed? I was going to die alone, in the dark, being crushed by a boulder.

No. If I was going to die, I was going to die strong. I tried to think of good things, but my mind came up empty. The cave will not collapse. The cave will not collapse.

The boulder slipped and I cried out in pain. I hoped that it would just fall, crushing me quickly, rather than slowly so I would feel every second.

Suddenly the comforting light that was streaming into the cave was cut off. I braced myself for falling rocks, but none came.

"What?" I asked myself softly.

"It's just me goldilocks."

"Sawyer?" I asked, "you came?"

"Yep, and Metro too."

I my mental celebration was cut short by the boulder slipping, and I struggled to breathe.

"Hold on Smiley, we're going to get you out." Sawyer told me, rushing to get the boulder off me.

He pushed on it, but it didn't budge, only slipped down further, causing me to scream in pain. It was extremely hard to breathe, and my vision was getting fuzzy. Slowly, my world started to go black. I fought against it, inhaling as much as I could, which was still far too little.

SAWYER'S POV:

Why was this boulder so huge? I have to get the boulder off of her. She doesn't have much time, and the scream of pain she had just uttered cut through me like a knife. Her breathings getting harder. Shit.

"Stay with me Smiley." I begged.

I glanced down, and saw that her eyes were closed and she was barely breathing. With Boone's help, I pushed the boulder off of her and we dragged her out of the cave as fast as we could. Once we got out of the goddamned cave, I scooped her into my arms and sped off to get Jack. She was so light, how could someone as tall as him be this light? Right, she needs Jack. "Doc!" We reached the clearing and Jack rushed over to us.I lay her down carefully and stepped back.

"She isn't breathing." Jack said, panic edging into his voice.

I felt my blood run cold. How did I not notice that? Jack started doing CPR, and she gasped in some air, but was not opening her eyes.

"She has heavy bruising, possible broken ribs, and god knows what going on inside her body. There could be severe internal bleeding." Jack mumbled. "Usually I would push on her chest, but I doubt that would help."

I willed her to wake up. We hadn't even had a normal conversation yet, but somehow I felt this pull towards her.

Her eyes fluttered, and my eyes locked with her green ones.

BRITNEY'S POW

I woke up to Sawyers blue eyes. I stared, mesmerized. His eyes were the color of the sky, and you could never have enough sky.

"You're okay!" Brian yelled, running towards me.

"Yeah." I said, standing up.

Brian threw his arms around me and I gasped in pain. "Britney Cruz, don't you dare do that again!"

"You sound like my mother." I informed him. "Wanna let me go now?"

"Sorry."

Shannon was staring at me, and realization dawned on her. "W-wait, your'e Britney Cruz?" She asked

"Yeah..." I said warily. Shannon stared at me, mouth slightly open. I was going to kill Brian. Before she could say anything, I walked out of the clearing to head back to the beach.

Thanks for reading this chapter, I just want to know what you thought of the small Sawyer POV, and the chapter in general. Flames are welcome, it tells me what to do in the future. Also, I just wanted to let you all know that the phrase "Why is there a dead Pakistani on my couch?" was one of google's most searched terms, and possibly the best line of the entire show. Although that is debatable. So I have decided to do something a little new, and the first person who can correctly tell me which episode this line was in will be able to message me and coose something to happen, a oneshot reguest, or line Britney says. Anyways, please review. Although I do love story alerts, a review is like riding across a rainbow, on a unicorn, and receiving a pot of gold from an ninja dancing with a leprechaun. :) Bye for now, and I will try to update soon :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, here's the next chapter. Tell me what you think. **

I woke up to the bright sun and sounds of people talking. I sat up and adjusted my ponytail. I grimaced at how dirty I was. My hair was tangled beyond belief, and I needed to find a way to shave. I walked out of the tent, squinting in the light. The sand was hot under my feet, and the sound of the waves was comforting. I waded into the water, taking handfuls of it and scrubbing my arms. I soon lost my patience with this method and ducked under the water, scrubbing all the grime off of myself. I scrubbed as much sand out of my hair as I could, and came out of the water. I felt much cleaner, but I still needed to find a way to shave. Maybe I could use one of Locke's knives. I was thinking about whether that would work when I noticed that the beach was eerily empty. Shannon wasn't tanning in her usual spot, and Sawyer was no where to be seen. Kate was no where to be seen, but she was probably with Jack somewhere, and Sayid was...

"Crap!" I said to myself. I ran into my tent, throwing on some flip flops I found earlier. I sprinted into the jungle. How could I have been so stupid? I needed to start keeping track of days. How was I supposed to know about Shannon's asthma? I wasn't at the caves!

"Aurgh!" The faint sounds of Sawyer's pain-filled shouts drove me faster.

I ran into the clearing where he was tied up. "Are you guys crazy?" I yelled, running over to where Sayid was staring at me. I pulled him away from Sawyer, and grabbed the bamboo out of his hands. I threw the bloody object into the jungle and knelt down in front of Sawyer.

"We need the inhalers!" Sayid shouted.

"I know you have a thing for Shannon, but that does not mean you go around torturing innocent people!" I screamed back.

Sayid stared at me, shocked. He stood up and went over to Jack, who was pacing back and forth.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Wow, smart move Britney, he just got tortured.

"I'll tell her." He said.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"Kate. I'll tell Kate where the inhalers are." He said.

My heart sank. He still wanted that kiss from Kate. Somewhere deep down, I knew I wanted it to be me instead of Kate, but that was just a childish wish. I pushed up onto my feet, and walked over to where Jack and Sayid were conversing. "He'll tell Kate." I said simply, sitting down and ignoring Jack's protests. I zoned out, examining my feet. Flip flops were not the best jungle attire. My heels were okay, probably from all the time I spent walking in high heels. I only had a few scrapes, but they stung. Kind of how it stung when Sawyer wanted to suck face with Kate. I should have known. So what he stayed to rescue me from the cave in? No, I had to stop. It wasn't like me to be like this, especially since I knew this was going to happen anyway.

"He's lying!" Sayid shouted and ran off.

I swore and chased after him. I hadn't even noticed Kate get back. "Sayid, no!" I screamed, but it was too late. Sawyer screamed out in pain, and I knew it was bad. "Sayid, Jack's black backpack, now! Hurry!" I commanded. I turned to Sawyer, unable to do anything. I hated this feeling. Being completely useless. Luckily Jack showed up, and I left quickly, unable to handle Sawyer's groans of pain.

I limped over to the tent I shared with Claire, and noticed her curled up in a corner, arms around her stomach. Poor her. It couldn't be easy being pregnant, let alone pregnant on an island. I plopped down in my corner, and after twenty minutes of rolling around, managed to fall asleep.

It was dark. There was no moon, and I could see nothing. Where was I?

"Aurgh!" Came a yell of pain. I ran towards the voice.

"Ahh!" A shrill scream from the other direction.

I stopped, torn between the two sounds, when Sawyer's yells of pain came to my ears. I sprinted in that direction, when all of a sudden, I tripped, somersaulted onto my back, and was pushed down. I was being compressed slowly. It hurt, it hurt so bad. I couldn't move.

"Why didn't you help me? What did I ever do to you?" Sawyer appeared in front of me. "What is wrong with you?" He disappeared, and Boone appeared instead.

"Theresa falls up the stairs, Theresa falls down the stairs." He chanted. Suddenly he stared into my eyes. "I'm next. Are you going to let me die?" He asked before disintegrating into nothingness.

I woke up screaming.

**Sorry, that chapter was kind of short, but please review! Another one coming soon. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I know. I took way too long to update. I'm sorry. I would hate myself too. I just had no inspiration. But It's a long chapter, and I hope you will like it.

I woke up on the beach with the water almost at my feet. I sat up and rubbed the sand out of my eyes. Sleeping in the sand was such a pain.

"She's awake! Hide!"

""What?" I mumbled, still not fully awake. I glanced around, and caught a flash of orange near the ground at the tree line.

"Brian!" I bellowed, instantly awake. I chased after the bright colors flashing through the jungle. I caught up to my brother quickly, and he spun around.

"What?" he asked, trying his best to look innocent.

"You found my suitcase and didn't tell me?"

"NO!" He exclaimed.

"Well then, mind explaining why you are wearing my shoes?"

He darted past me quickly, trying to make a break for it. I ran after him, hot on his heels. We sprinted out onto the beach, where he weaved through the groups of people to try and throw me off. I ignored them and raced on. Brian started to get tired and slow down, but I was still going strong. I smirked to myself; I had always been in better shape than him. I leapt forward and tackled him with a perfectly timed jump.

"Fine." He said, trying to get out from under me, "I'll give them to you."

I got off of him, and took the shoes he handed to me. I cracked a smile, carefully taking out the insoles inside. I dumped out the contents of the shoe, and looked down at the photos in my hand.

"I also have this," he said, pulling an old charm bracelet out of his pocket.

I gasped quietly as he fastened it around my wrist. I thought I had lost it forever.

"You're welcome!" He said with a grin, walking away.

"Thank you!" I called over my shoulder before sitting down to examine the photos.

The first picture was me, sopping wet, chasing Kyle around while our friends laughed.

"That yer boyfriend Smiley?"

"Was." I responded.

"Ah." He said, plopping down next to me. "What happened?"

"He died." I said simply, tired of the pity in people's eyes when I told them.

I turned to the next photo, chuckling quietly to myself when I saw which one it was. I was younger, and Brian had just turned eight. He was perched on my shoulders, hands up at his sides as if he was flying.

"Those were the best days." I said, sensing the tension. "How's your arm?"

"It would be better if ya kissed it." He said, pulling his signature grin.

I shoved him gently, giggling like a schoolgirl. Suddenly, I remembered that I hadn't taken my medicine this morning. "I need to do something," I told Sawyer, getting up and rushing to my tent. I started digging through my backpack, but the orange cylinder was nowhere to be seen. I started pulling all of my stuff out of my backpack. Finally, getting frustrated, I dumped all it out. I caught a glimpse of orange, which was quickly picked up by none other than James Ford.

"This watcha lookin' for sunshine?"

""Yeah" I said, crossing the tent and reaching for it, only to have it pulled away.

"Not so fast, Blondie. Whatcha need these for?"

" I am NOT Blonde, and I am not in the mood for your crap right now!"

"Easy tiger." He said, handing over the pills.

I took the cylinder and quickly popped it open, dumping it out onto my palm. Only one pill fell onto my palm. I glanced into the cylinder, only to find it empty. Crap. Looks like a visit to Jack was in order.

"What happens if you don't take the meds Smiley?"

"I don't know, but I can promise it will not be pretty." I responded. I strode out of the tent purposefully and scanned the beach for Jack. "How long have we been on the Island?"

"About two weeks" Sawyer responded. "Why?"

I thought back to all those long nights on the couch watching lost, and suddenly it hit me. Golf. I set off towards the general area that I remembered the golf course to be.

We made it up to the golf course, where Jack was about to swing at the ball.

"Hey Doc!" Sawyer called out.

"Sawyer! It can wait!" I whisper-yelled, jabbing him with my elbow.

"Ow" he whispered "I betcha can't make it!"

The men all started betting, and Shannon took the moment to walk over.

"You're the Britney Cruz?" She asked.

"The?" I asked, avoiding the question. "Was that really necessary?"

"Britney Cruz the model?"

"Yeah," I admitted, sensing that there was no way out of the conversation.

"No way!" Boone butted in.

"What's going on?" The annoying guy with the rash asked.

"Britney's a famous model!" Shannon announced proudly.

A crowd formed, and the questions were flying around. "Why didn't you tell us?" I looked at all the staring faces, turned around, and ran for my life. I saw a nice tree, and decided to climb up it. It worked for Kate, didn't it?

FLASHBACK_

"Congratulations! You have been selected to be one of Edge's newest models!" The lady chirped, grinning from ear to ear.

My heart swelled, and I jumped up from my seat, hugging her tightly. "Thank you so, so much!" I chirped back, unable to contain my excitement. As I walked out of the building, I pulled out my phone to call my dad.

"Hello?"

"I got in!" I squealed into the phone.

"Being a model has no honor. You stand and look pretty. It takes no skill or intelligence. You are such a disappointment" He snarled before hanging up.

END FLASHBACK_

I was pulled back into reality when I heard a voice call my name. I stood up, ready to climb higher.

"Britney!" The voice was getting closer, and it sounded like Claire. Or was it Kate. Damn it, a true fan would know that. "Britney!" No, it was definitely Claire. Shit, what was she doing out in the jungle so late? The sun was going down, and I was not close to the beach. With a sigh, I clambered down the tree.

"Claire?" I called out.

"Britney?"

I jogged over to where the voice was coming from. "Claire?" I called out, before running right into her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you" she responded.

"Well that's sweet hun but we need to get back. Now." My mind was racing. If the monster came right now, Claire would not be able to run, and I don't think I will be able to live with myself knowing that I was the cause of two people's deaths. We set off at a brisk walk, heading back in the direction Claire came from.

As we got closer to the beach, I started to recognize my surroundings. Glancing at Claire, I noticed her erratic breathing. "Hey lets slow down a bit yeah?" I asked.

Claire just nodded gratefully, trying to catch her breath. I cursed myself for being so inconsiderate. Wasn't exercise bad for the baby? And stress… And I was the cause of both.

I started to relax. We were about seven minutes away from the beach, which was full of people. People who could help us if necessary. People who would whisper and stare as soon as I stepped out there. Any calmness I had felt evaporated quickly into a feeling of dread.

Five minutes from safety, The silence was pierced by a loud roar.

Thank you so much for the people who reviewed over the summer. I love you. So, big cliffhanger. I'll try to update soon. please tell me what you think!

P.S. Don't hate me! I know this was like… 4 months late

And I suck I know


End file.
